1. Field
Embodiments are related to a rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery which may be repetitively charged and discharged, whereas a primary battery may not be able to be repetitively charged and discharged. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used in a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder and a large capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for a motor driving of a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle.